Twi39:Truth or Dare
by Lulu1018
Summary: Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and the Cullen gang play Truth or Dare. Funny with a bit of Amy/Ian and Dan/Natalie


**Ian: I would never do that**

**me:How can i trust you**

**Ian:but i would never **

**me:whatever just give the disclaimer**

**Ian: fine. lulu1018 does not own the 39clues or the Cullens**

**Takes place in book 5. Amy is best friends with the Cullens. The Sterlings and the Kabras have an alliance.**

Amy POV

We just arrived at the airport without a lot of money."Nicely done, dweeb. Now we're stuck at the airport with no money. Nellie's going to love us when we wake her up and she discovers we've stolen her phone, spent most of our cash and need a ride from the airport. And we don't even have any doughnut yet!Could it get any worse."I said. "I think it just did" Dan said. Great I thought just what we need more Kabras and Sterlings walked toward us. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here after you tried to _kill_ us!'' Dan yelled. "Dan calm down. O.M.G Sinead Ned Ted. Let me guess you guys have an alliance" I said. All I heard Dan say" Calm down!!! they tried to kill us" but once he was done I was already running toward Emmet my Teddy bear.

Ian POV

We were in the limo following Amy and Dan. Sinead was talking about how this alliance would be great. The truth is it's probably going to end up like the Cahills .Once we saw the Cahills fighting we came out. The hurt in Amy's eyes almost made me cry."You got a lot of nerve showing up here after you tried to kill us!" Dan yell at us but I had a feeling it was aiming at me. "Dan calm down. OMG Sinead Ned me guess you guys have a alliance" she said amused. "Calm down!!! they tried to kill us." he said. Amy was running to a buff guy.

Amy POV

"Amy!!!" Emmet yelled making everyone stare. "Come on you can finally meet Dan"

"Really!!! come on, Cullens" Alice said to her family and my bffs while I led them to Dan."Dan this is Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Bella ,Rosalie, Nessie, and Jacob."I told him."I am so bored" Emmet said. "I know lets play truth or dare."Alice and I said in unison "Kay but are they in " Edward said with a glance towards the Kabras. "do you want to?" asked Alice. "sure" Natalie said for all off them .

Ian POV

"Can I go first" Amy said."Sure. The rules are the same but you can't pick the person who picked you right before" Said the Blond. "Rosalie T or D" "D of coarse" said the blond was was named Rosalie . "I dare you to make out with Jacob" Amy said evilly. "What" they both yelled. It seems they don't like each other. "It seems Ian? really " The bronzed hair guy said like he could read my mind. "I'd rather take the no wait come on mutt." Once they were done making out and puking. "what's your name" she asked as she pointed at ted. "ted" "Kay. T or D?" "D" "I dare you to flash an old lady." ''What's the wager?" Ted asked. "take off your shirt and write 'Wuss' on your back" Amy answer smiling

Sinead POV

OMG. I'm starting to like the blond girl , but I also hate them 'cause they're more beautiful than me. The _hot_ bronzed hair guy just laughed out loud. Wow he has a started laughing even more.

Ted POV

I can't believe I have to this.I went to an old lady and pulled down my pants, pulled them up and ran. When I reached them everyone was laughing, but Amy was holding her breath trying to not was the only nice one. "Amy. T or D" she might be nice but she had the idea of playing this."Uhh T I guess " Fine have it that way. "Who was your first kiss?"I asked. She took a glance at Ian as if asking his prime-sion and he nodded. "Ian" she answered like it was nothing, but I was in shock.

Jasper POV

Ugh. so much emotions

Emmet= Happy [maybe 'cause his lil' sis had her first kiss]

Alice and Rosalie= Excited [even though they already knew]

Bella and Edward= awe

Ian= Embarrassed

Natalie and Sinead= Mad

Dan, Ted and his twin= Shocked

Amy= really Annoyed

Emmet POV

I'm so happy. She's finally got her first kiss.

Amy POV

I am so annoyed that Ted asked me looked at me like she was about to pounce on me. "Jake t or d" I asked. "D duh. " he said as if i was stupid. "I dare you to wear a little bikini and walk around the airport with it." I said. Dan, Ian, Nat, Ted, Ned, and Sinead were staring at me like I was crazy, but the others looked impressed "Fine let's go to gift store." Jacob said pouting it was_ really_ funny .

~~In The gift store~~

"Which one do you think is better?" Jacob asked me holding a lime green tube top and a blue halter top bikini. "The blue one it is so your color." i said truthfully. "Excuse me do you have this in my size?" He asked to an employing."Yes and the dressing rooms are over there" he said as he pointed to the dressing room and winked. "Did he just wink at you "I asked laughing so hard my sides hurt. "that was so wrong" Jacob muttered as he walked to dressing room."I'm so glad I brought the camera" Alice piped and followed Jake. "Amy, who are these people" Ian asked. "Alice is the pixie just don't call her that or she'll go mad. Jacob is the one who is trying the bikini. The blonds are Rosalie and Jasper they are twins. Bella has brown hair. Edward is the one that has bronzed hair. And thats nessie." I said. I looked at the clock seems they're having trouble. "this is so hard, What the hell is this for, Crap!" Jake yelled. Once Jacob was done and he bought the bikini. They went of to take a tour of the one was staring at Jake even a few guys winked at him and Nessie glared at the guys. "You are going to pay" Jake growled once we were done. "Ian truth or dare" Alice maybe had a vision and told them there name? "hmm, D" he said. he has no idea what's going to hit him.

Alice POV

I just had a vision. Who know Ian could be funny.

Ian POV

"I dare you to kiss Sinead" Jacob said looking at Amy. I couldn't see Amy's because she looked away. Sinead looked like she was going to faint. I kissed Sinead on her cheek. he never said where. "hey so not fair" Jake said angrily "you never said where" I said smugly. "I totally forgot about that."He said mad. Everyone just laughed except Sinead. It looks like she wanted the kiss . "Ned T or d" "D" he responded "Omg That's gonna be so funny" Alice beamed. How does she know this i thought. "I dare you to act gay for the rest of the game." I said. All of them laughed including Amy [What a relief]. "Lol" Sinead said. "But that's like totally unfair." Ned said girly and I shrugged. "Fine. Natalie truth or dare?" Ned asked

Natalie POV

This is bad. Should I pick dare? If I pick dare he will probably dare me to throw away my new Prada bag. "Truth" I said not wanting to take the risk. "Who is your crush and if you don't like anyone who was your former crush." He said. This is going to be embaresing "Dan" I whispered. "What. I didn't hear you" Ned said with a girly voice. "Dan. Ok it's Dan!" I exclaimed. Dan really was in shock 'cause his mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth Dan you don't want any flies go in "Amy said. Dan just closed his mouth and nodded. "Sister , why didn't you tell me you like Dan?" Ian asked clearly having fun. I won't giving him the satisfaction "I did, you just weren't listening because you were thinking about Amy." I responded making him blush. "Ok, let's move on" the Alice said.


End file.
